Borderlands Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Borderlands that anyone can edit articles since January 2009 ;April 30 :Seven new screenshots are released, showing more of the game's new style. Check them out at the official site. ;April 17 :The wiki receives a custom skin and a main page redesign. ;April 16 :At the official site, Gearbox releases a high-res version of a new screenshot showing the game's new art style. Borderlands is an upcoming science fiction first-person shooter with RPG elements that is currently in development by Gearbox Software for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. The game is the first in a planned franchise and is scheduled to release during the second half of 2009. Story In the distant future, several colonization ships head to Pandora, a planet on the edge of the galaxy. The colonists are drawn there in search of a better life as well as vast mineral resources said to be on the planet, free for anyone's taking, akin to a futuristic gold rush. Some time after settling the colonists discover that there is little the planet offers, aside from some decrepit alien ruins. Those who have money leave, the remaining population devolves into chaos and lawlessness. Some of the settlers seek to get rich quick by discovering alien technology. Most others are just trying to survive. After seven earth years, the planet's slow orbit brings a transition from winter to spring, and many horrifying creatures emerge from hibernation. All of the creatures are randomly generated as you play the game so no two play throughs will ever be the same. A beacon of hope for the remaining colonists emerges in the form of a mysterious vault carved in the side of a mountain. This vault is said to contain vast stores of alien technology and secrets. The only problem is that the people who discovered the vault were completely wiped out by some sort of protective force. The only evidence of their discovery is a scattered radio transmission, proclaiming the vault's majesty, but not its location. Gameplay Little is currently known about gameplay, other than the game will feature four player cooperative play along with other single-player and multiplayer modes. In addition, players have access to customizable vehicles for "vehicular combat" and will also be able to customize their character. Deceased enemies will drop their equipment, which is available for you to pick up. Randomization The game will also have a unique feature similar to Diablo's random level generation system. This new system will generate more than 650,000 different guns as well as at least 500,000 different item and armor variations, according to the preview of the game in Game Informer magazine. The features of the maps will also be randomly generated. While towns, and the general paths connecting them will remain the same, Borderlands features a system that randomly instances the surrounding landscape, with randomly placed things such as bunkers, towers, caves, enemies, and exploding cacti. All of this is done without a loading screen. Gearbox plans that the player will not see a loading screen after they boot up the game. read more... Weapons According to Gearbox, there will be as many as 650,000 different weapon combinations. The game uses a procedural process to generate its various guns in certain classes, such as handguns, shotguns, assault rifles, sniper rifles, etc., but with many variations of firing speed, reload speed, and more. Thankfully, there is an easy way to determine the basics of a weapon without having to pick it up and open an inventory screen. read more... To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? : If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse